


Scars

by b589152



Category: Glee
Genre: Faberry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b589152/pseuds/b589152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Drabble about Rachel Berry's thoughts on scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

There are a variety of scars in my opinion, there are the scars left when you have done something stupid like fall from the tree your fathers were telling you not to climb because it was too rotten and it won’t be able to hold you, and will you look at that they were right HA, too bad that when you are a kid you tend to think that they only want to take the fun away and then you do it anyway, when they are not looking of course and you end up with a cut in your right arm where you got caught while falling; then there are the scars that you get because you stand up for someone, like when you see a sweet girl playing at the park suddenly being picked on by a mean boy and you go there and yeah you do make the boy stop picking on the girl but you end up with a hit to the face breaking the skin above your left eye, why do we bleed that much from a little cut there? I will never know, but I thank God for that because the kid got freaked out from all the blood and ran away from the park to his mommy, then you turn to make sure the girl is ok, which she is. Turns out that that little cut leaves a pretty nice scar if I do say so myself, then there are the scars that can’t been seen on the outside, like the ones left by the prettiest girl you’ve ever met when she is friendly with you all the summer and then starting school she ignores you at first and then you become a stepping stone to get her to the top of High School hierarchy.

 

Each and every one of those scars makes me who I am now, I have more scars of course but those are the ones that I have better memory because with each I met someone who has left an impression on me as well as the scar.

 

Falling from that tree I learned that I am a good friend because Noah Puckerman was about to get in troubles for not giving back the ball that was stuck on that tree and since I was smaller it was easier for me to get it without falling or so I thought, lucky for me I got to the ball and made it fall before my fall and that day I learned that Noah was going to be my best friend because he stayed with me all night begging to his parents and then my fathers. I wasn’t wrong about him he has been by my side ever since.

 

Getting that hit to my left eye I learned that I am brave, that kid was huge, but seeing that little girl crying was so not acceptable so I went there and even when I got hit my purpose which was to help that girl and stop her tears was accomplished. I learned that day too that Brittany S. Pierce is a sweet girl and that she just sees the world a little differently than most of us, and that she had a really protective friend called Santana Lopez who thinking I was the one picking on Brittany pushed me to the ground only to be stopped by Brittany and explaining everything, Santana just murmured a “oh, sorry” then grabbed Brittany’s hand and walked away.

 

And getting my heart broken when after two weeks of just ignoring me Quinn Fabray threw that Big Gulp slushie at my face I learned that love hurts but what hurts the most is that I still hope that we can at least be friends again since I never told her that I have feelings for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing


End file.
